Almost out of time
by anbu-kakashi-girl666
Summary: Trevelyan could feel the mark growing, the burning in her hand grew every day. She was ready for it all to end. But where would that leave Cullen. She couldn't risk him falling back into the hands of lyrium to easy his pain. She was going to die but she would get to choose how and who it effected. Trespasser spoilers.


I own nothing. Sadly also some of the doesn't go exactly along with what happens in the game but spoilers are there so if you have finished the game and dlc you have been warned. Enjoy.

Xxx

Xxx

Trevelyan sat looking down at her hand. The green glow was constant now, she could almost time the flair ups with each beat of her heart. Every time it would feel like a thousand needles stabbing into her hand and arm. She couldn't lie to herself anymore; it was almost over. A sarcastic laugh bubbled out of her throat as her lips pulled back in a sneer. Everything that she had built over these past years would all crumble when she was gone. The inquisition would be disbanded like everyone wanted. That stuck a special nerve with her, funny how when they were saving there sorry asses that no one had a problem with them, but now that there was no threat they distrusted them.

She watched as the nobles from Ferelden and Orlais standing in separate parts of the garden, even the threat from the big bad inquisition couldn't get them to come together. Josephine had already warned all of them how precarious their position was with the nobles and that everyone was to be on their best behavior, again a chuckle was pulled from her mouth. These people were tripping over themselves two years ago to ally their counties with her but now they cast their eyes at her like she is some dirty thing. Then again she was still a mage, and even with all of Leliana's changes to the chantry there was still a long way to go.

Then like clockwork her mark flared up and she was dragged to her knees. Biting her lip she kept the yelp of pain in. She held the green appendage to her chest as the pain racked through her hand. She was sick of this, it wasn't fair. She had saved the world what more could she give? But rocking back on her heels she knew exactly what else she could give. The mark would only be happy when it had her life. Soon the pain subdued and she was able to stand. Athena knew she would have at least another twenty minutes before she would have to excuse herself again and come somewhere secluded where she could wither in pain in peace. As she straightened her coat she turned to walk about toward the meeting with the nobles but stopped when she saw movement over the tall bushes.

His laugh hit her ears the same time she saw him move, it felt like someone poured cold water over her burning body, his voice soothing her pain and fears at the same time.

"Stop catching it….oh for maker…okay bring it here boy." Cullen held his hand out for a now half eaten ball.

Athena smiled and watched as the dog strutted over and with little fight gave him the toy. He was beautiful, his golden hair shining in the light of the garden, his suit fitting him just right showing off his strong shoulders and arms. How many nights had she fallen asleep in those arms, his body wrapped around her and his mouth placing soft kisses on her shoulder.

His senses were as keen as ever as he turned in her direction feeling eyes on him, his smile grew when he saw her staring at him. Returning his smile she walked over.

"Hello love." She said stepping into his arms like she was made for them.

"Shouldn't you be discussing our future with the leaders in some very important meeting somewhere?" he asked capturing her face in his hands.

She frowned, "I had to slip away for a moment, I can go back now if I'm interrupting." She said.

"Not at all, I was just wondering so I know who to apologies too for keeping you away." He pulled her mouth to his earning a small gasp from her. "Because you look so beautiful right now I don't think I could let you go, even if the maker told me to." He nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"Cullen people will see." She said reminding him that eyes were always on them.

A grumble came from low in his chest. "I wait for the day where I can ogle you and no one can tell me not too." He said then rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. Causing her eyes to flutter closed.

"Soon love; these talks will only last a few more days." Trevelyan answered back to him.

"I no longer wish to wait. I don't like being told what to do with what is mine." He growled again.

Athena popped open her eyes, "I am yours am I? And it's funny you had no problem taking direction the night before we left to come here." She added with a smile.

Cullen's eye darkened almost immediately, the lust evident in them as soon as the memory was pulled into his brain. That night had ended with his arms tied to the bed posts and her riding him until he came deep inside her. He could feel himself stiffen as he pulled her close to him again.

"Don't tempt me here, I sure there are a few secluded posts we could use in this garden." He said making her legs tremble.

"Mmmm such a boss templar you are sir." She said kissing him quickly.

His hand pulled hers up to his mouth he smiled and kissed the back. "Marry me."

Her eyes looked at him in confusion. "Right now?" she asked looking around to see if anyone was close enough to hear him.

"Why not? As I said I am tired of not being able to hold you in public. As my wife no one could tell me to take my hands off you." He kissed her hand again, "Marry me, please…..make me the happiest man in the world."

Her heart melted, of course she would say yes, how could she not. She loved Cullen more than anything. And she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

 _No matter how short that life will be?_

The thought crossed her head but she pushed it out, she deserved to be happy and she was sure no one could make her happy like Cullen could.

"Yes….I will." She said then was pulled quickly into a kiss. He placed kisses down her cheek and onto her neck.

"My wife….my beautiful wife." He kept saying as he trailed his kissed up and down.

"Tonight? I'll get everything set up and ask Leliana to keep it under wraps. I would like a few people there if you don't mind." She said pulling away from his hot mouth.

"What ever you want my dear." He said trapping her face between his hands again. "I want you to be happy."

She laughed out loud this time and nodded pulling him back into a kiss.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Dorian huffed and then smiled up at her, "Trev my dear if you don't stop moving I won't be able to pin this dress. Then you might as well walk out there in a bear skin sack." He said looking at her in the mirror she stood in front of.

"I can't help it Dorian, I'm too excited." She pulled her hand up to her mouth, "I never expect him to ask me to marry him."

"Yes and I never expect to be neck deep in lace and pins so this is a first for both of us." The mage said lightly smacking her behind.

"Well not a first. Don't you remember that time in Skyhold when we" Iron bull started from where he was lounging on the sofa.

"Will you shut up you big brute." Dorian said hiding the smile that spread on his face.

"As you wish Kadan." Bull added with his own smile. Then he turned his eyes back to Athena the dress that Dorian had somehow produced clung to her body, lace was covering her chest with a solid white breast band underneath to keep her deceit. Then it pulled at her waist and the skirts fell lazily down her legs. Her shoulders were bare except from the silk ribbons that Dorian expertly wrapped up and down her arms.

"Boss these months off have been good too you."

She raised an eye brow, "What do you mean Bull?" She asked.

"You've really filled out, you know? Don't get me wrong you have always been a show stopper but with us running from the fade and back you body was always so lean. Now that you have time to relax your body has done the same." He said nodding at her.

Putting her arms down at her sides she looked at herself, she had gained some weight. Her face now had full flush cheeks and her shoulders no longer were covered in the hard muscle that used to cover them. "Well I suppose I have been a bit lazy lately." She said poking at her cheeks.

"Vas maist, really Bull." Dorian said shooting him an icy glare.

"No no no boss you got me all wrong. I said you filled out, look at you. You're glowing. Your face is full and flush, before you always looked like you lived off of elf root and nug jerky. And not to be rude but your tits look great." Iron bull explained.

She couldn't help but laugh she had noticed that too, after years of having the chest of a sixteen year old boy she finally started to develop a chest. "I guess they are a little bigger." She said lifting them and pushing them together.

"Yeah and don't even get me started on your ass it's so full and" Bull started but was cut off by Dorian.

"For makers sake Bull enough." He spat at him again. "My dear if you looked any better I would have to marry you."

"Well it isn't too late you know we could always elope back to Tiventer and living happily in magical bliss." She laughed as he swatted her on her behind again.

"In another life my dear, now please hold still." Dorian said fitting another pin in place.

"But alas I couldn't pull you from" Athena started but was ripped from her thoughts as her marked sparked casting a green glow across the room. She couldn't help the sound that was tore from her throat. Pulling her hand to her chest she grinded her teeth closed and tired her best to ride out the pain.

"Athena?!" Dorian said the concern thick in his voice. Bull jumped up and walked to her side, keeping her steady. Soon she was able to stand straight and let her hand drop from her chest.

"What in the makers name was that?" Dorian asked.

She couldn't meet his eyes. Looking down at her hand she shook her head. "I'm fine. Just caught me by surprise this time."

"So this is happening often then?" Bull asked his mouth set in a hard line.

"Please forget that you saw, I'm fine. It just gets a little annoying every once in a while." She said finally meeting their eyes in the mirror.

"That looked a little more than annoy." The mage said putting his hand on his waist.

She waved her hand at him, "We don't have much time left. You need to finish." She said nodding toward her dress again.

Dorian cast a worried look over at Bull but decided not to press the issue.

Athena looked at herself in the mirror.

 _Just a little longer. Please, just hold out a while longer._

She sent the silent prayer to anyone that was listening. Hoping that she had just a little luck left in her.

"Dorian Magisters are ordained by the chantry aren't they?"

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

The ring that was on her finger felt like it weighted ten thousands bounds. She lay in her bed as she watched Cullen put all his reports away. The wedding had been perfect, Dorian had married them and just five minutes after they were all in the bar, guarded by inquisition men to keep any unwanted eyes away, drinking and laughing.

"Now this was the best I could do in short notice but I wanted to give you something," Varric said pulling a box out of his pocket.

Athena opened it to find a large key. "Uhhh thank you?" She said with a smile.

Rolling his eyes and sighed, "It's the key to Kirkwall. I wanted you to know after all this is done, you always have a place to go. Some where you can call home, if you want to." He laughed then added, "Kirkwall isn't as shitty as it used to be."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you Varric. I'll take good care of it."

Cullen leaned to whisper in her ear, "It will be a cold day in the fade before I step foot back in Kirkwall." He said then nuzzled her.

She was brought back to the now when she heard Cullen clear his throat. Looking back to him she saw he was standing beside the bed in nothing but his pants.

"Say it." He said crawling over to her.

She smiled; he had asked her this same request almost ten times since they had gotten into her room. "My name is Athena Rutherford and my husband is Cullen Rutherford." She said smiling as he climbed over her.

"You are the love of my life. I regret a lot of things in my life but I can't hate any decision I have made because they all brought me too you." He said then kissed down her neck.

"Mmmm Cullen."

"Yes my wife?" He said biting softly at her neck.

"I just want you to know how happy I am." She said pulling his face up so she could look at him.

"I am too love. Just think in a few years we will have our own home, with children running around. Playing sword fights and bashing each other with shields." He smiled when she laughed.

"What if they are girls?" She asked

Cullen shook his head, "Even better, the strongest furious warriors I know are all women. We can get Cassandra to teach them when she visits."

"What if they are mages?" she asked rubbing her fingers softly up and down his arm.

"Well if that's the case they will have no finer teacher in the world then you. And they will be the first to grow and learn without danger of being taken away from us. Not that anyone could." His mouth set in a thin line at the thought of his children being taken away from him.

Athena smiled and pulled him into a kiss, thinking of the life they would have.

 _You won't live long enough to see it._

Her eyes snapped open and she froze, how could she have been so selfish. She was going to die. None of this was going to happen.

Cullen felt her stiffen and pulled away, "Are you alright?" He asked looking down at her.

She quickly blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. "It nothing, where were we?"

She pulled him back down to her thrusting her hips into his.

He moaned and ran his hands under her night shirt, pinching her nipple gently. Moving down to her neck he trailed a path of bites down her chest each one earning him a thrust of her hips.

He stopped to see her laying her head back her head in pleasure, pants coming from her mouth. Then with a smile her pulled her shirt off and continued his assault on her chest.

She reached down and cupped him through his pants gasping at the hard length beneath.

"Cullen." She said looking down at him as he trailed his tongue down her stomach.

"Yes Mrs. Rutherford?" He answered nipping at her upper thigh.

"Uhhh. Ohhh. Make love to me. I want it soft and slow." She said. He looked up in surprise. Then smiled.

"Tell me what you want my lady." He said biting down on her thigh again, causing a moan spill from her mouth.

"I want to watch you slide in and out of me, see your eyes close as I tighten around you. Milking your hard cock as I squirm under you." She felt his hand shake as he gripped her leg to spread them open for him.

"Then I want to feel your hot cum fill me, as you moan my name." she could feel his hot breath between her legs. It made her quake with need.

"Your wish is my command." He said with a smile. Then plunged his tongue into her wet opening. She screamed at the sensation. He knew her body well, knew exactly where to suck and what buttons she needed pressed.

She bit her lip trying to keep quiet, but Cullen saw and bit down on her hip. "No. no. My wife doesn't muffle her moans, not when I'm giving them too her. I want to hear every sound."

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Trevelyan shifted away from Cullen; he was snoring softly next to her, his arms locked around her. She smiled at how soundly he slept now. It had been months since his last nightmare. She had made miracles happen in her time with the inquisition, but her greatest accomplishment was saving this man from the demons of his past. She loved him with every fiber of her body, which made what she was about to do even harder.

Slowly she pulled herself from his grasp, causing his brow it knit into a stern line. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye, my love." She said then pulled on her armor. With one last look back she watched him; she couldn't help the tear that ran down her face. Brushing it away she pushed herself out the door. The soldier outside stood at attention.

"Inquisitor?" He asked looking at her flushed face.

"Tell my inner circle to meet me in the bar. But first bring Cole to the library. I need to talk to him.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

"I know you feel it." She said sitting across from Cole. She smiled and laid a hand on his, the boy had grown in his years away from the fade. She was proud to call him her friend, she thought of him like a little brother in a way. Always telling him what to do and explaining things he didn't understand. She loved seeing the wonder in his eyes at the simplest things. She knew asking this of him would not be an easy task.

"Hot humming hurting, burning like the sun. It stings, feel it pulling me into it, caving in on itself. I'm going to die." He said looking at her from under his hat.

She nodded, "Cole you help people all the time. This is no different. You're just making him forget."

Cole shook his head, "He wouldn't want this. He dreams of you, your hair the feel of your magic tingling his skin. Your skin. You body on his, soft and smooth. Loving so much" He started but Athena cut him off.

"Stop." She said rubbing her head. "I know. I know how much he loves me. That's why I cannot bare for him to lose me. Can't you see how much he would hurt? It would crush him. I won't become the cause of his pain." He chest heaved as a sob broke from her throat. "Please Cole. Help me."

Cole moved from one foot to another, she knew this request made him uneasy.

"It will be hard. To take you but leave the good that you caused. You would still be here," He touched her head. "But not here." He added then moved to touch her heart.

"It's for the best. Please Cole." She held his hand on her heart. "I won't survive what's to come. I don't want him dragged back down to the man he was."

"What about the others? I can't make everyone forget."

"That's where we are going next. To ask them for their help to….it's time everyone knew.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

She looked around at everyone in the bar. They were all pulled from their beds like she requested.

Dorian sat in Bulls lap yawing, Varric was sitting with his arms crossed and head back, Athena was unable to tell if he was actually awake. Sera on the other hand was sitting on the table fully awake with a pint in her hand. Cassandra talked quietly with Blackwall next to her. Soon Leliana and Josephine walked in the door.

"Well looks like we are all here." She said standing next to Cole.

"Should we not wait for the commander?" Josephine asked taking a seat next to Blackwall.

"Um. No Cullen won't be joining us." She said then looked over at Cole, who stood inhumanly still beside her.

"Ah trouble in paradise already my dear?" Dorian said after a yawn. "Marriage is so over rated now a days." He looked up at Iron Bull. Who nodded.

She rolled her eyes, "No nothing like that…well maybe." She sighed and looked at them. Everyone's eyes were on her. This was it, now or never.

"I.." she started but was cut off by the tale tell fizz and pop of her mark. This time the pain was instant. It sent her to her knees. She felt the hands on her back but couldn't tell who they belonged too. The pain made her rock onto her side, her body shaking as she rode out the stinging waves the mark caused. Soon the shaking stopped.

Looking up she saw Bull and Cassandra pulling her to her feet. "What in Andraste?!" She said sitting Athena down on a chair.

"Easy dose it Boss."

Athena held her hand to her chest. Her breaths came in short shallow wheezes. After a moment she stood, waving Bull and Cassandra back to their seats.

"This….this is why I called you hear." She said while looking at them, "I'm dying."

The room was silent. Everyone either looked at her or the ground. She took this time to continue.

"Each time it flairs up it takes a bigger piece. I'm estimating I have hours at most."

"Maybe a healer knows what can be done." Josephine said looking to the others then flipping through the pages on her board. "There are many here from all over Thedas. Perhaps one of them…"

Athena shook her head, "I've sent word to all the schools of magic, and no one has the answer….I'm simply out of time."

She looked over at Cole. "I need a favor from you all….its. It won't be easy but it is something I have to ask of all of you."

"Name it Boss." Bull said crossing his arms.

"We would do anything for you my lady." Blackwall added.

"I've asked Cole to help me….make my lose easier on Cullen…I've asked him to make Cullen forget." She said looking at the young man.

"Forget what?" Varric asked.

She paused then looked at the dwarf, "Me."

She had expected some hesitance to her plan but as she sat watching the others debate among each other her head started to pound with each word.

"You can't be serious. What about him? Is this what he would want?" Varric said above everyone's discussion.

Athena shook her head, "I almost lost him once to lyrium, I won't be the reason he falls back to that fate. I'm not asking you all to agree with my decision, but I am asking you to support it."

The room was silent now. Everyone knew that she was right. For all the strength Cullen had his state of mind was easily altered. Years of lyrium use left his mind fragile.

She stood to say more but the arguing and mark had made her light headed she stumbles forward but Coles arms wrapped around her, steadying her. She straightened herself and thanked him.

Cole did not remove his hands from her; instead he moved one from her back and to her stomach. She looked at him confused.

"Uh Cole I'm fine now, thank you."

"Quite, small, spinning, turning together, two." Cole looked up at her and smiled. "One strong beating slow steady, the other fast touched by the fade."

"Cole I don't understand." Athena said still unsure what he was saying.

"little people, there are little people inside you."

If possible the room got even quieter. Trevelyan put a hand to her stomach. Pregnant…..she was pregnant.

"People….as in…" She asked the tears already spilling from her eyes.

"There are two. Both strong." Cole removed his hand.

"Maker…." Dorian hand went up to rub his head.

"What's going on here?" A voice broke the silence.

Athena's body froze. That voice. A voice that both chilled her to the bone and made her feel skin hot.

Cullen stepped through the door to the bar. His eyes landed on Athena, when he saw the tears he walked to her side. "What's wrong love?" he asked running thumb under her eyes brushing the tears away.

"She sad about the little people in her stomach. There are two." Cole said nodded.

Varric sighed, "Kid…" he said shaking his head.

Cullens eyes went from Cole to Athena's stomach, then to her eyes. "Babies?...Two?"

He watched as new tears fell from her eyes. "No…no sweetheart that's great. A little soon but who cares. This is perfect; you don't need to be upset. I love you." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Why didn't you tell me? Why the meeting?" He looked at the others, all who were looking at the ground. Josephine sniffled back a cry.

"Cullen…."Athena choked out. He turned to look at her. "I'm dying."


End file.
